Tessa Gray
Appearance Tessa sports obviously dyed red hair. It used to be brown, but sometime after her sister's death she started dyeing it. She's in fairly decent shape from riding her bike, and working in her wood shop. She consistently smells of sawdust, turpentine, and paint. Her legs have many scars from cutting. She hasn't cut in ages, not since she started going to the therapist. Not that it has killed the desire, but it's easier than trying to explain it. She usually wears pants, and boots, while her tops are normally old band t-shirts. Some of those raised from her father's things before he left. Personality A quite artist, with a clearly deep sadness that often shows in her art. Tessa suffers from survivor's guilt. She blames herself for her sister's death. To Tessa, Janice was the epitome of perfection. A person she could never live up to the memory of and it drives her mad. Tessa is persistent when she decides to do something though. Biography Tessa had an easy early youth. Her family is semi-religious, her mother more so in the more recent years. Her and Janice were inseparable until they got into middle school. Things started to change. Janice who was more easy going made friends and became involved in sports, something Tessa was no good at. Tessa watched, and cheered on her sister as she became as famous as one can in their small town for soccer. Then Janice died, murdered by the towns famous serial killer. Tessa's life fell apart. For a while it was nothing more than therapists and court rooms. She retreated and when she found her footing again, only very recently, she feared all those she had grown up and cared with were gone and didn't care about her anymore. After her father moved out Tessa took over his workshop and uses it for all of her art stuff. Her mother doesn't usually bother her in there, but if she needs to she will. Her grandmother on the other hand has no such respect and if she needs something as simple as a glass of water she'll bother Tessa for it rather than get it herself. Gran believes Tessa is too introverted and is on a dangerous path that will lead to her suicide. Tessa lives with her mother. After Janice died their parents divorced and her father moved out of the state. Tessa's paternal Grandmother lives down the street and spends most of her day time hours at their house. When Tessa wants to hide from it all she goes into her grandmother's attic. Her mother's side is the Teddis Family, shared with Grant Wells. Her mother is 38 years old a full ten years younger than Amy Wells. Tessa enjoys having cousins, but she prefers spending family time with them at the Teddis house instead of at the Wells house. Superpower Invisibility Also known as forgetful presence. Her power isn't so much that she's downright invisible, but rather eyes will shift away from her. Touching her, or if she speaks, breaks the 'invisibility'. Weaknesses She cannot go invisible if she's being looked at, or touched. She can be smelled, and cameras always see her. Category:Character Category:Act One